


Beast or Wolf?

by jamesm97



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, BAMF Stiles, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Scott, Stiles & Cat friendship, Stiles & Tess are Related, Stiles-centric, protective Vincent, vet scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vincent has a reaction to s floppy haired teen by the name of Scott McCall who turns out is a beast too.</p><p>Only his boyfriend Stiles claims he's not a beast he's a werewolf! </p><p>Is it possible Vincent isn't a beast after all and are their more supernatural creatures out their?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast or Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm bored and thought Vincent looks like a massive werewolf too.
> 
> So this was born.

"Vincent" cat shouts standing in front of her raging boyfriend her arms held high to stop him from attacking the teenagers in front of him.

"Scott" the gangly kid says calmly.

"I can't Stiles" the teen rasps out between his voice sounds like Vincent's when he beasts out.

Then Vincent pushes her to the ground in an attempt to get at the floppy haired teen.

As soon as she's down she sees the kid the gangly one called Scott do the exact same to Stiles? Is that even a name? 

Stiles goes down like a sack of potatoes and rolls his eyes.

"If you get spotted on the news I'm selling my story to the highest bidder" the kid laughs out loud not at all afraid of his friend who has also beasted out.

"It won't get that far" his friend smirks and the winces when he sees Stiles has cut his head.

His beast of a friend instantly stops attacking Vincent pushing him away and his deformed face melts away.

"Shit Stiles I'm so sorry I just wanted you to be safe" His face is filled with sympathy and Stiles can't help but smile at him.

Their really cute together.

Vincent gets this stunned look on his face and he regains control again.

"How did you stop it?" Vincent asks stunned the floppy haired teenager doesn't even look his way.

He's too busy checking on his friend.

"Scott!" Stiles shouts he looks mad.

She finally manages to pull herself up her arms a little sore but she'll live.

"You okay?" she asks Vincent.

"I'm fine! You?" He asks his eye filling with regret.

"I'm better than him" she points to the younger teenager.

"You probably have a concussion" Scott is talking frantically.

"Out of the two of us who's the medical major and who's a vet assistant?" Stiles asks with a lightness behind his words.

"Your in your second year of residency your not a full doctor yet" Scott tells him through a smile.

"Maybe you should be more worried about the bad guy behind you" Stiles hisses his eyes focusing on Vincent.

"He's not a bad guy" Cat tells them stepping in front of her boyfriend.

"Wait detective Chandler?" Stiles asks getting up and wincing when he steps on his leg.

"Did I hurt your leg too?" Scott asks making a whining noise that isn't entirely human.

"Will you get a grip we have more pressing concerns" Stiles hisses to Scott who instantly becomes more alert as his words hit home.

"How do you know me?" Cat asks him at the same time Vincent grabs him by the collar.

"How do you know her?" He growls.

Scott starts growling and his face is changing his eyes aren't gold like Vincent but a vivid bright red.

"Calm down Scott I'm fine" Stiles shouts his voice calming him down to a certain extent.

"I've met her several times" Stiles shouts.

"How?" Cat asks him ashamed that she can't actually remember him.

"Detective Vargas?" Stiles tells her.

"What about Tess?" Both Cat and Vincent ask him on the defensive side.

"She's my Aunt" Stiles tells them both.

She's about to tell Vincent to put him down Tess would kill them both for hurting her family but Scott attacks first.

His claws are shoved into Vincent's back and he's launching Vincent 50 feet away.

Stiles is dropped and he lands with a sickening crunch.

He lets out scream of pain that should have went on for longer but he cuts it off after 8 seconds.

He's obviously been hurt a lot before.

"Shit Scott what where you thinking?" Stiles growl puts Vincent's to shame.

"I'm so sorry I just couldn't handle his hands on you anymore" Scott growls but shuts up when Stiles hits him.

"This needs to be taken care of, help me up" Stiles shouts angry.

"I'm sorry want to jump on my back I can get you their quickly" Scott asks his face looking like a kicked puppy.

"Let me see" Vincent says he's not angry his eyes twitch a little it's his reaction to Scott that got him in this place in the first place.

"I'll take him to the hospital and call Tess you need to leave" Cat tells Vincent.

"I'm not going to leave you here with another beast" Vincent shouts.

"Will you stop calling my boyfriend a beast" Stiles shouts.

"Well what do you call his mutation" Vincent growls.

"He's a werewolf dude" Stiles hisses.

She couldn't help but snort.

"and so are you" Stiles says.

" I don't think you know anything" Vincent laughs at the thought of being a mythical beast or something.

"Let go for sec" Stiles tells his boyfriend who complies right away.

Stiles uses his good hand and takes out a satchel of dust which he throws at Vincent.

The dust forms a perfect circle around him how the hell did that happen? 

"Try to walk to detective Chandler" Stiles demands looking triumphant.

Vincent does and he's repelled back by the barrier? He tries to push his way through and he eventually does after a few minutes of struggling.

"Impressive, but it's just like I thought you are a werewolf but not a normal one" Stiles does this frowny thing.

"You okay? Your heart rate just spiked" Scott tell him.

"He's not normal Scott"Stiles winces through the pain.

"What are you talking about? Another Demon wolf or something?" Scott asks him what the hell is a demon wolf?

"I think he's got a mutation he's a werewolf but I think he's enhanced somehow like the Werewolf bite was somehow genetically altered" Stiles explains.

"That means?" Scott asks tilting his head to the side.

"That means I need to study his DNA" Stiles smirks.

"I hate when you get that giddy look on your face" Scott smirks at him obviously not really hating the look by the way he smiles.

"What look?" Stiles asks acting like he's offended.

"Like you want to go into full research mode, just like college and high school all over again" Scott smirks.

"Not that I don't want to go through memory lane but my arm hurts like hell can we go now?" Stiles complains.

"Yeah sure" Scott tells him worried.

"I'll get you their faster"She tells them.

"We're not going anywhere with you" Scott growls his eyes flashing red.

"Scott I think we can trust her" Stiles smiles.

"How? After that? He broke your arm and gave you a possible concussion" Scott growls.

"I think you may have been apart of that a little bit babe" Scott winces but he looks appalled because it's true.

"They need us as much as we need them we both know their secrets and they know ours" Stiles tells him.

"I need them to not tell Tess" Stiles tells him.

"Tess knows actually" Cat tells them and it's funny when Stiles face goes all distant and shocked looking.

He winces again and holds his arm.

"Come on we need to get you to a hospital" Cat tells him.

"The one ten blocks away is the hospital where I'm doing my residency they should see to me quicker"Stiles tells her following after her.

Scott reluctantly following behind.

Vincent jumps from roof top to roof top after the car his ears listening for any sign that Cat is in danger.


End file.
